Breathe No More
by Samthelambhearmebark
Summary: InuYasha tries to kill her. She and her son need help and only one person will give it to her. Sesshomaru. He desires his half-brtoher's death and later wants her! That is, of course after she turns into a demon. This story is for Cressent Moon. On HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Breath No More**

**Sesshomaru stood at his window and looked out across the expanse of his lands. The afternoon was dark due to the lightning storm raging outside. Sesshomaru looked out to a field not far from his palace to see a lone tree standing in the center of said field. A flash of lightning light up the dark noon sky. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought he saw a figure standing next to the tree. He waited for the next bolt of light to see if her was right. Moments later it was confirmed that there was indeed a person in the field and from the looks of it they were heading this way.**

"**Why would there be some one out in this weather? And why are they coming here?"**

**Minutes after he said that a knock came at this study door.**

"**Come"**

**Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to tell you that a human female is headed right for the main gates. It looks like she is caring something in her arms. What would you have us do?"**

"**Nothing. I will see to this. Go back to your post Kyo."**

"**Yes Milord."**

**Sesshomaru followed Kyo out of his study to the main gates to await the female. Moments later said female stumbled up to the gates and looked at Sesshomaru.**

"**Please...help...Sesshou...maru...sanctuary..."**

**The woman promptly fell to the ground and as her arms went lax, a small Kitsune pup fell out of her arms next to her on the ground.**

**Sesshomaru took in the scene before him and growled as he realized that the woman and pup before him were the ones that traveled with his nasty half-breed sibling.**

"**Kyo, take the pup and follow me. Kin call for the healer and have Aria meet me in the blue room."**

**Sesshomaru gathered the woman up in his one arm and led the way back into his palace to the blue room where Aria waited for him.**

"**Aria, take her and bathe her than bring her back here. Kyo go bathe the pup and bring him here as well."**

**30 minutes later**

**The healer leaned over the woman looking at the wounds on her back. And than took a look at the wounds covering the pup's face and chest.**

"**Milord it looks to me that the wounds on both were caused by the same demon. However, there is no trace of poison. They should heal just fine in a few days. Though you might want to watch for infection and fever. Other than that lots of rest, warm food and water should see the two healthy in no more than a week, two for the girl being she is human."**

"**Thank you Azuni. That will be all."**

**Azuni bowed and left the room, leaving Sesshomaru to sit in a chair to watch over his two guests.**

**The following morning Sesshomaru watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, her eyes grew big and round with fear. Sesshomaru could smell the fear rolling off of her. He reached his hand out to her and she screamed.**

"**Who are you? Where am I?"**

"**Calm your self girl. I am not going to hurt you. You came to my home yesterday afternoon and asked for sanctuary for your self and your pup and I have granted it. Now tell me what is your name and who attacked you and your pup?"**

**Sesshomaru watched as the girl opened her mouth to anwser, than closed it again and looked at him with tears in her eyes.**

"**I...I don't know."**

"**AZUNI!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Azuni came running back into the room a few minutes later to see the young woman curled up on the bed crying, and her lord standing in front of her scowling.

"Fix her." He said pointing to the girl in the bed.

Azuni went over to the girl and tried to calm her down.

"Shh my lady it's alright. You are safe here and among friends. We only wish to care for you and your pup."

The girl looked at the strange woman and gave her a watery smile and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"There now child, can you tell me who you are?"

The girl shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"That's OK my dear. Can you tell me what happened to you and your pup? How did you get hurt?"

The girl looked up at the being that was so kind to her and said.

"There was a woman dressed in red and white she was yelling at me about something. She aimed her bow at me and fired off an arrow at me. I think it hit my arm. Than a bright flash of light blinded me and when I was able to see again, this,...this...monster charged at me."

The girl started to shake and tear up again at the memory. Azuni placed a hand gently on her arm to offer comfort.

"Tell me child what did this monster look like?"

"He was red, all red. He had white hair, and blood red eyes. He had purple gashes on his cheeks and ears on his head. He lunged at me snarling and growling at me."

The young girl looked up at Sesshomaru and gasped.

"That monster looked almost like him..."

The girl started to shake again in fear and Sesshomaru could smell it.

"That monster slashed at me with it;s claws and cut up my arms and back. He caught my son on the face and belly as we ran from him. I don't know why he stopped I'm just glad he did. Please let me stay I don't want to leave knowing he is out there. Please I will work anything just please don't send me away."

The girl started crying and fell into Azuni's open arms seeking comfort from the old healer.

"My Lord if you will permit I will take charge of this child and she will become mine so that you wont have to worry for her."

"Hn. So be it. When she is well you will send her to me."

"Yes Mi-lord. First a name to call her..."

"Kagome. The miko's name is Kagome."

Azuni bowed her head and called for the guard outside the door.

"Gou, pleas pick up the kit and follow me to my home."

Gou took the kit and followed Azuni out of the room than out of the palace to a nice building at the other end of the garden. The house was good sized, with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathing rooms and a large gathering area with a fire pit. Azuni placed Kagome down in the room next to hers and the kit across the hall. When Gou didn't leave, Azuni asked,

"Why do you linger here and not return to the palace?"

"Sesshomaru sama has informed me that I am to be the girls personal guard and that I am not to leave her side."

Azuni inclined her head and said nothing more. She went to the fire pit and began to make some broth for her new pup and grand pup


End file.
